Meltdown
by Saiyan Kween
Summary: Slight AU Oneshot "I hate you." Goku had never heard those words come from his friends or family before. Now, he faces reality and realizes how badly he messed up. Rated T for profanity


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

AN: IDK why I'm sad right now, probably because I can't go out with my friends tomorrow, so I'm just going to write this sad little oneshot while wiping my eyes every five minutes or so...

Enjoy! Or, uh... cry?

* * *

The boy looked at this man, who was supposedly his _father_ , in ultimate and uncontrollable rage. No words could describe the fury underneath, boiling in his veins. There were so many things he wanted to do right now, but he was afraid that he'd back out. Afraid that he might regret it later on.

Afraid that he might kill _him._

Now you see, Son Goten was a gentle soul. Oblivious, naive, and pure above all things. At the tender age of seven, he didn't have many violent thoughts. He was helpful, carefree, caring, and nice. He'd never done anything _really_ bad, for the most part, unless he's with his best friend Trunks. There was not but a single drop of evil in the son boy's soul. Although, for a soul to be tainted with evil, there had to be some sort interference or influence, right?

Son Gohan and his mother, Son Chichi, did their best to keep the youngest member of their family away from unnecessary violence at all times, and they succeeded until, well, today.

Goten shook fiercely, threatening to boil over in a rampage. He could sense that his best friend was more distressed than mad, and the rest of the Z-fighters were in a melancholy mood, but he, Son Goten was seething. He snapped his head up to glare at his look-a-like in the eyes, those onyx eyes that he inherited.

"You..." the boy growled, water pools building up in his eyes, though not from sadness. He saw Trunks' hand reach out for his shoulder in his peripheral and quickly blocked his hand from touching him. He was dangerous, on the brink of his Super Saiyan state. Trunks stood frozen in shock as his usual 'cry-baby' friend advanced toward his respective father.

The others watched Goten closely, never seeing this side of him before. Even Bulma stopped her crying and watched her almost-nephew, stunned into silence. She wanted to tell her oldest friend to move, seeing how dangerous Goten was at the moment, yet she couldn't muster up the strength.

"Gohan said that you could do anything!" That was the first coherent sentence he yelled. By now, he was inches away from Goku's torso. Goten's eyes flashed teal as he stared at the man everyone appreciated. All he saw now, unfortunately, was a coward.

"Everyone always told me that you were a hero, an angel, a savior. Their stories of you made me want to be like you. Your friends fed me with lies and pure bullshit!" All the Z-gang, save Goku, flinched at the foul language from the boy's mouth. Even Piccolo. Goku stayed silent as his son continued screaming at him.

"They told me that you could do anything, that you were the strongest in the universe. I didn't even know you, but I still looked up to you! But now, I'm thinking, if you were the strongest in the universe, why did you die? Why did you stay dead for seven years, Goku! When my mom needed you the most!" The said Saiyan flinched back this time, as his fault was being yelled straight right in his face. Goku knew his was wrong, but he wanted a new adventure and he knew that most of the enemies came for him. At the time, it seemed like a wise choice.

Goten then turned to the remaining gang, furrowing his eyebrows when they jumped back. "And you guys... You all thought that I was dumb. Well," Goten chuckled almost maniacally. "I'm not. I saw right through your lies when you all told me he made the right choice. I didn't miss the solemn looks on your faces as you fed me shit. When your mother cries herself to sleep sometimes around the month of May, and your brother gets upset in that month also, there's so much to worry about."

He turned back to the man he neglected his family for years. "Why didn't you save him, dad? Why didn't you save my brother?!" The seven year old was a Super Saiyan, yet there was electricity sparking around him. "When he needed you the most..." Goten's power steadily grew, but he paid it no mind. Krillin, Goku, and Piccolo's eyes widened as the boy ascended in front of them.

"Everyone told me I'm just like you. But you're nothing but a worthless coward, and I know that I'm not _that_." he spat. Goten slowly flew up to meet his father's gaze and there was a tense moment between father-and-son.

Goku could've easily dodged or blocked the punch, but for the sake of his youngest, he let his small fist pound into his cheek. He let his neck snap back so he could avoid making Goten's anger rise anymore. The older Saiyan heard several gasps from his friends but he ignored them. His son then whispered something to him that shattered his heart into small little pieces.

"I hate you."

The seven year old stomped inside of the Lookout, ignoring everyone else in his way. Goku just stood there with a stern expression on his bruised face. Although, if you looked closely, you could see the moisture welling up in his eyes with hints of regrets and sadness.

* * *

 **AN:** Oh my God, I cried. What the hell. ANYWAYS BEFORE ANYONE SAYS ANYTHING, I LOVE GOKU. I REALLY DO. Though, while he seems like the perfect character, we need to see his flaws. As much as I love that sexy ass man, he needs to tighten up and stop making reckless decisions. He needs to notice that he's hurting the people he loves, even if he doesn't know it.


End file.
